The inventive concept relates to a test interface board and a test system including the test interface board, and more particularly, to a test interface board including a current supply source and a test system including the test interface board.
As portable electronic apparatuses are more widely used, a demand for low power semiconductor devices increases as well. In order to reduce power consumption of a semiconductor device, an operating voltage of the semiconductor device is gradually lowered, and thus, a margin of the operating voltage is gradually decreased. When a peak current is generated in a semiconductor device, a power voltage level in the semiconductor device decreases accordingly. As a result, for example, data in the semiconductor device is lost or the semiconductor device does not normally operate. Specifically, such problems are generated in a test process in which multiple functions or multiple cells are simultaneously tested to reduce a test time.